


Birthdays

by Birdgirl90



Series: Andi Collection [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Andi and Kaz, F/M, Fluff, Kazrienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: In which Andi realizes she's getting older.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely readers!  
> This is a little drabble I wrote a while back and decided to share with all of you. It's fluffy and short, and I hope you enjoy it! (:  
> ~Birdie

_ Seychelle Waters, March 5th, 1984 _

 

Andi wakes up well before her alarm goes off, the dark still hours of the morning broken only by Kaz’s quiet breathing beside her.  She stares at the ceiling for a moment before looking at the clock.  

4:56 am.

She’ll be 30 in four minutes.

30 feels like a slap in the face.  Where did her 20’s go?  What did she honestly do with her time?  Hell, what is she still doing with her time?  Beside her, Kaz lets out a small sigh in his sleep.  She wonders idly for a moment what he’s dreaming about as she watches his face.  The lines that normally crease his face are faded; he looks peaceful this morning and she realizes again not for the first time how much she loves him.  But the moment passes and the bittersweet taste of reality colors her mouth once more, that gnawing feeling in her gut reminding her that she’s not as young as she used to be and that this is her life now and what the hell.  

Her own dreams were jumbled, filled with sights and smells of times forgotten, and she frowns.  She looks at the clock again.

5 am.

_ Fantastic. _

Slowly Andi creeps from the bed, careful not to wake Kaz.  His breath hitches for a moment and she pauses, waiting for it to even out again.  He’ll be getting up soon; their day starts early on base, but he needs all the sleep he can get.  She’s going to be tired today, but she doesn’t really care.  They’re leaving base for a meeting so Kaz can make a deal with a client and won’t be back for a few days; she’ll just sleep in the chopper.  Traveling off base raises a bit of excitement in her - she gets cabin fever on base - but not enough to get rid of the knot in her stomach.  She sighs and with padded footfalls makes her way to the bathroom.

It takes her eyes a moment to adjust to the harsh light as she closes the door behind her except for a sliver.  Her reflection stares at her, pale and wide eyed.  She doesn’t really look any different.  Was she expecting to suddenly turn into her mother overnight?  She notices the small dark circles under her eyes though and it makes her frown.  She’s always had problems with sleeping, nightmares of drowning haunting her often and here on base it’s no different; she would almost argue they’re worse when they come now thanks to living in the middle of the ocean.  The thought makes her shiver.

 Andi does a critical analysis of herself, unable to stop herself from staring at her body and her face.  She’s always been soft, but she’s gained a little more since arriving on base, the stress of life here doing nothing to help her out.  She leans forward in the mirror and a strand of silver catches her eye.  It’s not much, a light hair or two in her dark locks, but it’s enough to make her purse her lips.  She’s never been too vain about her appearance, though she’s always aware of how to accentuate where she needs to and work her makeup, how to deliberately put an extra sway in her step on days she wants Kaz to especially notice her.  But her hair is one of the things she takes pride in, and the grey…

She wonders if this is what a mid life crisis is, bleak morning hours and self doubt about everything building a tight panic in her chest.

She feels like she could cry.

“You’re beautiful.”

The groggy voice behind her causes her to jump a little.  She hadn’t even heard him open the door to let himself in.  She gazes up and catches Kaz’s cloudy eyes in the mirror as he clears his throat.  His hair’s disheveled, face scruffy as ever, and he holds her eyes as he steps forward even though she knows the light must be painful for him.  He wraps his arm around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Happy birthday, Rhee,” he says with a small smile.

“Thanks...I feel old.”

Kaz closes his eyes and tilts his head to kiss the side of her neck.

“Not old,” he whispers against her skin.  “30 suits you well.”

Andi laughs once.  

“I’m not so sure,” she says with a small sigh. 

Kaz kisses up the side of her neck, nibbling at her ear before she turns her head to allow him to press small kisses to her lips and jaw.

“My Rhee,” he murmurs as she turns in his arm to place hands on his chest.  “Beautiful and perfect and mine.”

Andi sighs as she melts into his kiss for a moment.

“Come back to bed?” Kaz asks quietly, placing another kiss against her mouth.  “We have a few extra hours today and I miss you.”

Andi lets out a small laugh before pushing against his chest so she can move to the door.

“You’re ridiculous.  But...alright.”

They curl up in bed, Kaz’s arm strong around her as he holds her close.  He kisses her again, gently and sweetly, and she remembers the first time he ever kissed her, the way excitement bubbled through her as he taught her to move her lips, her tongue, her hands.  She pulls back to let out a small yawn.  Kaz chuckles quietly.

“God I love you,” he murmurs into her hair as she closes her eyes.

“Even though I’m not 20 anymore?”

The question comes out as a half asleep whisper.

“Hmm,” Kaz says quietly, pulling her closer.  “I’d argue I love you more as we go.  Some things only get better with age.”

“Wow, poetic,” Andi mumbles, and Kaz snorts, but she smiles as she finds herself drifting back to sleep.

Maybe 30 isn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies!  
> ~Birdie


End file.
